Outakkes de MIRA QUIEN HABLA
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: estos pequeños capítulos son por la larga espera de la historia, espero les guste y lo disfruten. Si eres nueva primero lee MIRA QUIEN HABLA para saber de que trata este Fic.


**Bueno estos capítulos se les conocen como outakes, son capítulos que no pudieron entrar en la historia pero que en un principio estuvieron pensados, algo asi como las escenas eliminadas de una película. Esto son caps en recompensa a la larga espera para el Fic**

**Chicas lo siento pero creo que habrá nuevo capitulo hasta septiembre, por mientras tratare de editar los capítulos, pues me di cuenta que tengo uno que otro error**

**Para que se den una idea de cuales son, he aquí los títulos, aclaro no son en orden cronológico**

**_¿Un baby shower o una guerra de comida? _angelinarte, Gracias por darme la idea.**

Un angel enamorado

Un san valentin pelirrojo

Me enamoro de nuevo

Esto se llama amor ¿cierto?

Hola Hijo

Voy a ser papa!

La travesura mas grande jamás vista, pensado por James

Ethan y los merodeadores ¿Al rescate?

Corazon partido

Me gustas

¿Por que no te enamoraste de mi?

**Empezamos con el primer cap**

**Lo mas extraño de todo es que Harry no volvió a mencionar a la pelirroja. Carlo conoció a todos los Weasley un domingo, pero Harry nunca se despego de ella ni si quiera le dirigía la palabra a la pelirroja. Suspiro cansada y se acostó a dormir, al día siguiente tendría muchas cosas que hacer con Luna.**

_(para que se den una idea de cómo empezó todo, este es el final de la parte 9 de la historia si quieren leerla de nuevo no hay problema, eso si como les dije no tiene orden cronológico)_

.

.

.

**UN BABY SHOWER ¿O UNA GUERRA DE COMIDA?**

Se levantó sofocada, por más que intento no podía dormir. Volteo su mirada hacia el reloj el cual marcaba las siete de la mañana, el bebe de nuevo se movía y de nuevo la despertaba de un relajante sueño.

Frustrada por no dormir mas, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, en el pasillo se topo con un adormilado Carlo que se tallaba sus hermosos ojos con sus manos, para quitarse todo rastro de sueño.

—Buenos días—Saludo

Buenos días—Respondió en un bostezo Carlo-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?—Pregunto con su ceño fruncido de la preocupación. Hermione se encogió de hombros y solo atino a señalar su barriguita, la cual de nuevo le saco el aire. El bebe ya se movía con más frecuencia y apenas tenia sietes meses.

—Ella que no me deja dormir adecuadamente—Respondió.

Carlo sonrió divertido, se acercó hasta la castaña plantándole dulce beso en la frente, mientras su mano derecha se iba directo en la pancita para tranquilizar al travieso o traviesa.

En su última Ecografía (Hermione que en un principio no quería saber el sexo del bebe) decidió a último momento que si. En compañía de Harry estuvieron pendientes en las indicaciones del doctor, mientras este hacia el procedimiento para visualizar al bebe en una pantalla, sin embargo al paso del tiempo, este no se dejaba ver a la perfección. El doctor frunció el ceño, Hermione al ver esa acción se tenso, mas después el doctor relajo su mirada y en una sonrisa traviesa comunico a los padres, que el bebe no quería dejar conocerse. En pocas palabras tendrían que esperar a que este naciera para saber si es niño o niña.

Hermione se tranquilizo y Harry bufo frustrado, ya que quería comprar ropas al bebe, si era niño de una vez compraría de su equipo favorito de quidiccht, si era niña… también pues había que inculcarle el conocimiento necesario del juego mas importante para el mundo mágico. (Mas secretamente tenia preferencia al varón, ya que sentía un vinculo cercano con su padre)

La castaña en cambio, quería saber el sexo para comprar la ropa adecuada, pero sabiendo que su hijo "tímido" no deseaba darse a conocer. Entonces resignada tendría que comprar ropa neutra y no es que no le gustara sino, es por que ya no quería más sorpresas.

Muy bien pues entonces, me voy a cambiar se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo—Carlo saco de sus últimos recuerdos a la castaña, la cual le sonrió cálidamente y fue directo al baño. Ese bebe si que aplastaba su vejiga.

Después de un rico desayuno en compañía de Carlo y unas indicaciones por parte de un moreno que a primera hora de la mañana se encontraba igual con ellos. Hermione empezó con su rutina habitual

Se encontraba leyendo el periódico matutino, cuando un anuncio le llamo la atención. En este ofrecían clases para mujeres embarazadas, sonriendo felizmente subrayo el anuncio poniendo énfasis en la dirección que este mostraba. Ya era hora que hiciera algo, después de su inminente despida en su trabajo en Francia, le habían dado su tarjeta de maternidad, por lo tanto la castaña no trabajaba y en las mañanas se aburría con facilidad, ya que tanto Carlo como Harry se iban al ministerio. Luna la visitaba de vez en cuando. Con Ginny ni siquiera contaba y Loretta se encontraba en Francia. Molly también la visitaba pero como toda madre, lo único que hacia era platicar consejos para el bebe, A Hermione no le molesta eso, de hecho ponía especial atención en los consejos, sin embargo era aburrido hablar de lo mismo una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

El sonido del timbre le saco de sus pensamientos y con un poco de dificultad se levantó del cómodo sillón para ir a abrir la puerta a una entusiasta rubia.

Luna ingreso a la casa con un cargamento de ricos postres, según la rubia había de consentir al bebe sino quería nacer con cara de algo, o eso es lo que escucho que decían unas muggles que igual que Hermione estaban embarazadas y se quejaban de la poca atención que sus maridos ponían a sus antojos.

—Mmm que rico huele Luna, Gracias—Musito la castaña esculcando entre los trastes sintiendo el increíble aroma que desprendían los postres, haciéndole agua en la boca*

—De nada Herms, Una vez que terminemos iremos de comprar—Exclamo dando saltitos alegres

Hermione rio por lo entusiasta que se mostraba la rubia, pero al procesar las palabras dichas por su amiga no pudo evitar preguntar—De nuevo?

—¡Si!—Respondió la rubia, mas al ver la cara de terror de la castaña rodo los ojos y como una mama explicándole a su hijo por qué debía hacer la tarea, puso sus brazos en jarras—Hermione no me mires con esa cara, sabes muy bien que mi ahijado necesita de lo más importante para un bebe, aun nos faltan muchas cosas por hacer.

—Pero—susurró la castaña

—Nada de peros jovencita—volvió a decir la rubia ahora cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—Iremos, soy la madrina y yo quiero consentir a mi ahijado—dijo segura.

La castaña con la cabeza gacha aceptó _estoy segura que Luna será una gran mama _pensó

.

.

.

Después de disfrutar de los ricos postres, Luna y Hermione se dirigieron al centro comercial para comprar lo necesario para el bebe, podían haber ido al callejón Diagon, sin embargo Hermione quería también tener ropa muggle para su hijo o hija.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa de la castaña, dos pelinegros, varias cabezas pelirrojas y una rubia junto a otra castaña, empezaron con los preparativos para el baby shower.

La hermosa casa en su interior se vio decorado con globos, baberitos, ropitas de papel, biberones colgando por el techo con un hechizo similar que utilizaban en Hogwarts para colgar las velas en Hallowen.

La comida que estuvo a cargo de Molly hacia que los allí presentes babearan como bebes por el rico olor. Las mujeres que resultaron ser Loretta y Sofía eran las encargadas para hacer que todo estuviera en orden y sincronizados.

Días atrás, Tanto Carlo como Harry junto a Luna habían puesto un plan para festejar a Hermione, en los magos no era común hacer una actividad tan muggle, Luna no sabia mucho sobre ello pero había leído y visto por medio de videos que era lo que se hacia en esa fiesta y porque se hacia.

Harry a pesar que vivió un tiempo en el mundo muggle nunca tuvo la oportunidad de asistir a una celebración como tal, sin embargo a veces se sorprendía que su tía Petunia, llegaba con regalos y con un babero colgando en su delgado cuello.

Carlo, por el contrario sabia lo necesario, no por nada su familia tan numerosa organizaba esas festividades al dos por tres. Mas el único inconveniente es que esta fiesta muggle era solo organizado por mujeres y para mujeres. Pero Luna decidió mejor que todos participaran excepto Ginny, no quería amargar a nadie, mucho menos a esa que según sus palabras no era su amiga ni muchos menos un familiar, pues ella era una falsa.

Así que el plan "primer baby shower para el show de un bebe" (nombre inventado por Ron) había dado comienzo.

.

.

.

El reloj había marcado las 6 de la tarde, la castaña estaba cansadísima de tantos viajes de compras, al principio se entusiasmo cuando visitaron la primera tienda, pero con el tiempo se fastidio de las veces que le decía a Luna que era hora de ir a casa, y su gran amiga negaba arrastrándola a otra nueva tienda departamental.

Luna se comunicaba con los galeones, que antaño Hermione había hecho para comunicarse con el ejército de Dumbledore, mas ahora lo utilizaba para saber si ya estaba listo todo. En el último comunicado, aun faltaban algunas cosas.

Cuando el reloj marco las 6:10, la rubia sintió un tirón en su bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, sacando el galeón disimuladamente, se mostro ante ella la palabra "hora de empezar el Show"

Entusiasmada y sin pedir permiso, jalo del brazo a una castaña que solo alcanzo a musitar un—Hey—impidiéndole seleccionar una ropita para su bebe.

Después de dar unos veinte pasos, Hermione se zafó de las garras de Luna y molesta exclamo—¿Qué sucede contigo Luna?—La rubia siguió caminando con la castaña tras sus talones.

—Responde—exigió la castaña—Hey ¡DETENTE! —Grito con tal fuerza que todos en el centro voltearon a verla a ella. Hermione al sentir la mirada de toda la gente se ruborizo avergonzada mientras una rubia que había detenido sus pasos reía abiertamente.

—Lo siento, disculpen—Susurro la castaña y empezó a caminar para alejarse del centro comercial ahora con una rubia siguiéndola tras sus talones.

—Es tu culpa—Dijo Hermione sin detenerse hasta llegar al estacionamiento, Luna en cambio solo se encogió de hombros—¿Qué sucede contigo?—pregunto la castaña a la rubia mientras aminoraban el paso.

—Nada—respondió Luna tranquilamente, pero con una sonrisa sospechosa

¿Seguro?—inquirio la castaña, enarcando una ceja

—Seguro—contesto una tranquila y segura rubia

—¿Entonces?—

—¿Entonces que?

—Dime—Exigio la castaña

—Nada, vamos a casa—Fue lo ultimo que dijo la rubia antes de entrar al coche.

Hermione suspiraba negando con la cabeza, había veces que su rubia amiga la sacaba de sus casillas.

.

.

.

El trayecto a la casa fue de lo más silencio, Luna canturreaba la canción "Pinpom es un muñeco muy guapo y de cartón, se lava la carita con agua y con jabón…"

Hermione mientras tanto solo sonreía, por las tonterías que a veces su amiga sacaba a relucir.

Llegaron a la casa, el estómago de Hermione exigía alimento o más bien el pequeño dentro de ella. Sonriendo alegremente por que al fin descansaría sus pies, entro siendo recibida con una calurosa bienvenida

—¡SORPRESA!—Exclamaron a coro

Hermione sintió que el alma se le iba, la sorpresa que le dieron si que la asusto. Una vez calmada se dio cuenta quienes estaban presentes en la casa. Sonrió feliz al ver a Loretta y a Sofía allí, al ver a todos los Weasley, a Hannah, a Neville y sonrio carcajeándose divertida al ver a Harry, Ron y Carlo vestidos como unos bebes, con pañales, baberitos en el cuello, un gorrito en la cabeza y un inmenso chupón colgando de un lado de sus brazos.

Una vez tranquila de tantas risas, y de tantas lágrimas, aun con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro pregunto—¿de quien fue la idea?

Todas los presentes apuntaron a dos bebes gigantes y a una rubia que paso, por paso se alejaba de la castaña, claro antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

—De nosotros—Hablo Harry ruborizándose cuando ella enarco una ceja—¿por que? ¿Te molesta? ¿No…Te gusta?

Hermione aun a pesar de eso no se molesto ¿Cómo iba hacerlo? Si ellos le alegraron su día. Todos los presentes se acercaron a saludarla, Loretta y Sofía un poco tímidas. Harry ruborizado pero también con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se acerco a la castaña dándole un dulce beso cerca de la comisura de labios, en el cual un resoplido de disgusto se escuchó. Mientras el moreno ampliaba más su sonrisa

Seguidamente, le dio un suave beso en el vientre de la madre, donde varios suspiros enternecedores se escucharon por parte de las mujeres. Pero Carlo no se quedo atrás pues rápidamente aparto al moreno de la castaña y este se acerco plantándole un suave beso en la frente mientras sobaba dulcemente el vientre.

Mas si pensaron que eran los únicos que la saludarían pues no fue así, ya que Ronald Weasley a pesar de cargar tremendo biberón en su brazo empujo al pelinegro y con un fuerte abrazo alejo a la castaña de ambos hombres que parecían a punto de tirarse uno con el otro.

—Gracias—Dijo sinceramente la castaña.

— Ya estuvo bueno ¡que empiece la fiesta!—Fue el grito de un pelirrojo George que mantenía entre sus manos una especie de fuego artificial que soltó mostrando la frase "Felicidades futura mamá"

Y es así como empezó el tan esperado Baby Shower.

.

.

.

Hermione aun no recuperaba el aire, de tanta risa ocasionado por los magos que hacían cada cosa. La fiesta comenzó con unas breves palabras de Luna, que sin embargo hizo llorar a cada una de las mujeres (y para que negar que los pocos hombres tuvieron que disimular sus lagrimas, unos con "algo me entro en el ojo" otros "la virgen me habla" y otros mas solo viendo en el techo tratando de contar las telarañas que según ellos colgaba allí)

Después de tan emotivo evento, Ron decidió mejor causar risa, así que con el permiso de su novia empezaron los juegos.

Lo divertido de la situación fue que cada uno de los juegos sucedían cosas. Para explicarlo mejor sucedió así.

Muy bien gente! Esta fiesta es en honor a esta bella madre—La voz ronca de Ron se escucho tan fuerte que sin duda el pelirrojo estaba utilizando el hechizo _sonorus_. Hermione se sentó en un sillón especialmente adornado para ella.

Así que la diversión llega, todos y digo TODOS se sientan en círculo por favor—Hablo Molly con su voz autoritaria sin necesidad del _sonorus._ Sin rechistar todos los invitados se sentaron en círculo

—¡mama por favor! yo soy el que iba a comenzar con los juegos—reclamó Ron a una levemente molesta Molly Weasley que cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho mirándolo retadoramente-

—¡Ronald! No me hables con ese tono jovencito.—Ron trago fuertemente, mientras sonreía nervioso. Los que conocían a Ron negaban con la cabeza mientras Loretta y Sofía veían asombradas como Ronald se convertía en el pequeño Ronnie.

—Lo siento—respondió Ron con la cabeza gacha. George fastidiado por que su hermanito no hiciera bien las cosas se paro y fue el que dirigió el primer juego bajo la mirada molesta de Ron.

—El juego se trata de lo siguiente—comenzó George—Todos ustedes se les dará papel higiénico y lo único que harán será tratar de calcular cuanto mide la bella, hermosa, bonita, bellísima-un carraspeo se escuchó mientras los demás reían divertidos al ver como George enrojecía

—Termina ¿no?— dijo Hermione mientras veía como George carraspeaba ligeramente

—AH si, decía…decía que tendrán que calcular cuando mide en circunferencia la pancita de la futura mama. El primero en acertar equivocándose con uno o dos cuadritos se llevara el premio sorpresa.—Señalo una caja que tenia un enorme signo de interrogación

Con ayuda de Luna fueron repartiendo los rollos de papel, mientras cada uno veía calculadamente la pancita de Hermione. La castaña se sentía un poco intimidada por las miradas que le daban.

Ya están listos?—Pregunto George con un tiraje realmente largo de papel higiénico. Todos asintieron, cada uno al igual que George tenían un gran tiraje de papel—Empecemos

Cada uno fue levantando y poniendo sus tirajes alrededor de Hermione, sin embargo de improviso Luna se paro y dijo—Todos y cada uno de ustedes dirás bonitas palabras cada dos cuadritos, así que Loretta tú fuiste la primera en medir, comienza.

La rubia Loretta se paró, con los nervios a flor de piel empezó a decir las cualidades de la castaña que le sonreía dándole ánimos. A Loretta le faltaron cuadritos para rodear por completo la barriguita por lo tanto perdió.

Le siguió Fleur, que al igual que Loretta le falto cuadritos para ganar, pero en vez de decir cualidades le dio consejos para cuidar mejor al bebe.

Luego siguió, Bill que le sobro 10 cuadritos por lo tanto perdió, no dio cualidades pero si tips al viajar fuera de casa.

George fue el siguiente y a comparación de todos su tiraje le dio tres vueltas a Hermione, George no dijo cualidades ni consejos sino que chistes por cada dos cuadros, la castaña reía divertida por cada ocurrencia de George.

Sofía, Luna, Molly, Neville, Arthur, Hannah y Carlo no acertaron. Los faltantes fueron Ron Y Harry.

El pelirrojo se levanto, estaba seguro que ganaría pues sin que nadie se diera cuenta había contando los cuadritos que tenia, con los de Fleur que fue la más cercana, quitando cuadritos para acertar.

Rodeo la pancita de la mama con una sonrisa socarrona, sin embargo algo raro sucedió pues los cuadritos de Ron aumentaron el triple ocasionando que perdiera, mientras seguía y seguía hablando de cualidades de la castaña, sin detenerse.

A la cuarta vuelta, todos se fastidiaron de que el no pudiera terminar. Mas nadie sabia que un bebe tramposo ayudo a su papá aumentando los cuadritos de Ron y disminuyendo el de Harry.

Harry al tocar su turno, con solo una mirada profunda dirigida a la castaña comenzó hablando de sus cualidades, de cuando la conoció por primera vez, de su sensibilidad, pero a la vez un poco de crueldad que reflejaban sus palabras en la adolescencia, de cómo ella no se rindió cuando Voldemort resurgió de nuevo, de cómo lo protegía, como lo regañaba cuando no actuaba consciente. De su forma de pensar por el bien de una minoría, por el bien de proteger a unos elfos. De su admiración por ser luchadora, de lo hermosa que se veía embarazada…y así Harry aumentaba sus cualidades aunque el papel higiénico se hubiese acabado. La castaña enternecida por las palabras y los recuerdos que el ojiverde menciono, soltó unas ligeras lágrimas. Todos excepto las francesas y el italiano tenían una mirada parecida a la de Hermione.

De nuevo George decidió interrumpir a la pareja que se centro en su burbuja personal. Gritando a todo pulmón—El GANADOR ES HARRY UN APLAUSO

Saco entre sus bolsillos unas lucecitas que subían al techo y explotaban tirando confeti mientras sonaba la típica canción de ganador. El premio sorpresa de Harry resulto ser una gran tarta de melaza, el favorito del ojiverde que sin dudarlo se sirvió una gran porción, pero antes de dar el primer bocado este desapareció, posicionándose con la castaña, la cual sin dudarlo saboreo el rico pastel.

Después de ese juego decidieron tomar unas bebidas, es allí donde a Luna se le ocurrió una gran idea. De nuevo todos se sentaron en círculo y llamo a los hombres allí presentes.

Lo chistoso fue que sin que nadie lo espere con un simple hechizo vistió a todos los hombres como bebes gigantes. Estos se sorprendieron por la acción de la rubia mientras una divertida Sofía sacaba una cámara mágica donde tomaba fotos por doquier, mostrando a unos ruborizados adultos.

—Mi intención no es avergonzarlos, pero va a ser divertido lo que sucederá a continuación.—Hablo luna dirigiéndose a los hombres que quedaron en medio del circulo.—Ahora señoras, señoritas, mujeres, magas. El juego será el siguiente, los caballeros aquí presentes beberán lo mas pronto posible de este biberón—Luna hizo aparecer un biberón de un tamaño considerable el cual estaba lleno de un liquido demasiado rojo.

—El ganador obtendrá otro premio sorpresa.

Todos los hombre aun ruborizados, pero decididos a ganar su premio sorpresa, tomaron su biberón.

—¿Listos chicos?—pregunto la rubia a los hombres que asintieron—Preparen, apuñalen, ¡BEBAN!

Y es así como comenzó la batalla entre los hombres por beber frenéticamente del gran biberón sin atragantarse. La competencia se puso reñida, Carlo, Ron, Harry Y George eran los que estaban cerca de ganar. Bill perdió al mojarse gran parte de su ropa de bebe, Arthur no pudo seguir el ritmo. Neville, se atragantó así que decidió salir del juego.

Mientras tanto las respectivas parejas de los hombres entusiasmadas sacaban fotos, otras animaban a sus parejas, mientras Hermione se mordía levemente el labio inferior, pues no sabía a quién apoyar, Carlo, Harry o Ron.

Mientras tanto un divertido bebe, se divertía a costa de todos aprovechando que su magia poco a poco lo controlaba y con ayuda de James decidieron hacer que los últimos tres contrincantes no terminaran su bebida, ocasionando que este caso George sea el ganador.

Fue felicitado y admirado por todas las mujeres presentes, Hermione personalmente le dio su regalo sorpresa, que resulto ser una bomba fétida producto ¿de quién? Pues nada más y nada menos que el pícaro bebé.

George tuvo que ir al baño para quitarse el mal olor que le afecto, ocasionando que todos murieran de risa.

Siguieron con la velada, que se hacia mas divertida por las ocurrencias de Luna, los malos chistes de Carlo, el buen sentido de humor de George y Ron. Las anécdotas de Sofía y Loretta. Las buenas platicas sobre bebes por parte de Fleur y Molly. La platica sobre el juego de quiddicth contado por Harry y Bill. Y lo mejor y mas ocurrente, la admiración de Arthur sobre las costumbres Muggles. Los hombres a excepción de Arthur siguieron con su vestimenta. De verdad parecían bebés disfrutando de la rica comida que preparo Molly, Hermione veía todo con buenos ojos, a pesar que sus padres no se encontraban allí, se sintió de nuevo como en familia.

Harry la volteo a ver sonriéndole, la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa mientras sus miradas se conectaban de nuevo, ambos felices, ambos sintiéndose en casa.

Neville también se le ocurrió un nuevo juego, sonriendo maliciosamente decidió empezar.

—Atención todos, este es el ultimo juego de la velada. Como la vez anterior nos sentaremos en círculos y esta vez necesito la participación de cuatro chicas y cuatro hombres.

Luna, Sofía, Loretta y Hannah se levantaron, sin previo aviso Neville invoco el mismo hechizo que la rubia para vestirlas como bebes.

George, Ron, Carlo y Harry fueron de nuevo voluntarios.

Neville fue a la cocina sospechosamente, todos los presentes se miraron intrigados por el actuar del pelinegro y decidieron esperar a que salga, después de unos minutos Neville salió con una bandeja que tenia unas papillas hechas para bebes.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión, Neville les ofreció a los participantes, papel y pluma mas una cuchara.

Todos lo miraron más intrigados y curiosos hasta que hablo.

—El juego consiste en que les pasare la bandeja y cada uno de ustedes probara una cucharada de los ocho platitos, para luego apuntar los sabores que creen que pertenecen, el que mas sabores acierte es el ganador de esta magnífica escoba Nimbus 2006—

Los presentes exclamaron admirados al ver la bella escoba que se encontraba debajo del signo de interrogación.

Los hombres estaban dispuestos a ganar, mientras Sofía que antaño fue jugadora en su escuela levanto la barbilla desafiando a los otros participantes.

—¡Comenzamos!

Neville fue pasando la bandeja, los participantes estaban sentados hombre-mujer para hacerlo mas divertido. El primero en saborear fue George, el cual al llegar al quinto plato por poco y se vomita.

Después le siguió Hannah quien al igual que George se aguanto las arcadas, además que hacia muecas cuando le toco el tercer platito.

Siguió Luna, después Ron, Sofía, Carlo, Loretta y Harry. Todos ellos coincidían que el platito 1 era salado 2 era picante, el 3 era amargo, el 4 era plátano, el 5 por mas que buscaban no sabían que contenía pero ni locos lo probaban de nuevo, el 6 era dulce, 7 no tenia sabor y el ocho era carne picada.

Cuando todos acabaron cada uno mostro sus hojas a Neville, el cual sonreía socarronamente, pues nadie adivino el 5 platito.

—Muy bien a continuación les diré si estaban o no en lo correcto.

Uno a uno empezó a alzar los platitos que por abajo están etiquetados con lo que contenían. Al llegar al 5 platito, todos los participantes y los espectadores se dirigieron a la puerta para vomitar mientras Neville solo reía.

¿Qué era lo que contenía? Moco de Troll

Sin que nadie de nueva cuenta se fijara, los platitos empezaron a volar un poco de su contenido dando directamente en la cabeza de Neville.

Neville molesto volteo a ver al causante de esa acción y se percato que George tenia entre sus manos un platito del mismo color que le chorreaba a Neville.

El pelinegro decidió tomar venganza, así que agarro otro platito, arrojando gran parte del contenido en la cabeza de una despistada Molly que indignada al igual que Neville tomo venganza, pero en vez de dar a Neville fue directo a Sofía, que esta no le atino sino que a Luna, la cual divertida sin tomar venganza fue directo contra su novio que comía un pastelillo, sin embargo detrás de Ron se encontraba George que también quedo impactado con papilla sabor plátano de mano de Harry, mientras Carlo impactaba contra Harry y la castaña solo reía a grandes carcajadas, pero la risa le duro poco pues Loretta la embarro de pay de piña.

Y es así como este baby Shower termino siendo una guerra de comida, donde varios bebes gigantes estaban manchados.

Mientras tanto un bebe todavía en el vientre materno, reía y reía triunfante y feliz al saber que su primera fiesta (y travesura) fue todo un éxito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Sorry por las faltas de ortografía luego lo edito, el siguiente capitulo estara dedicado a Eydren Snape...Ya sabras a quien me refiero ¿no? sino he aqui un pequeño adelanto.

.

.

.

**UN ÁNGEL ENAMORADO**

En lo mas alto del cielo, en donde un ser humano ya no alcanzaba a ver las inmesas nubes que protegían a los distintos angeles que allí habitaban se encontraba un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, sentado viendo a otros 4 muchachos entre ellos una mujer, jugar como si las nubes fuera en realidad bolas de nieve.

Reian divertidos, hacían bromas, correteaban como niños pequeños, mas el muchacho allí sentado solo pudo lanzar un suspiro sin despegar la mirada de la mujer pelirroja, que en esos instantes se colgaba de quien en vida fuera su esposo.

Molesto se levanto del lugar y decidió pasear, el cielo a pesar de ser azul con nubes blancas aspecto que percibimos los humanos, los angeles en cambio tenían una especie de isla, con arboles, animales terrestres, bellas flores y casitas para que ellos descansaran, además que en medio de aquel majestuoso paraíso se encontraba** "La visión de la tierra"**

Curioso por que hace tiempo no tuviera un humano, decidió ver lo que "la visión de la tierra" le ofrecia era mejor ver aquel artefacto que ver a la que fue primer amor disfrutar con su marido lo que no pudieron hacer en la tierra.

Melancolico dirigió una ultima mirada a la bella pelirroja que detuvo sus sonrisas para mirarlo a él con una mueca que sin duda alguna significaba preocupación. Bufo molesto metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos de pantalón para voltearse tratando de evitar a aquella chica que aun después de muerto le afectaba.

Decidio ver lo que la tierra ofrecia, cuando una suave risa le llamo su atención. En la ciudad de Argentina una linda castaña reia divertida con sus amigos, debería de tener no mas de 18 años, mas esa risa tan jovial le aturdió levemente. ¿Quién será ella? ¿Por qué no tenia un angel guardian a su lado?


End file.
